The Serenade
by Slade16
Summary: Jonesy tries to woo Nikki, but it backfires. My first 6teen fic, I've tried to keep it as close to the characters as possible. Sorry for not including the others, but I'm working on more stories that will. Reviews appreciated.


The Serenade

A 6teen fic by Slade16

Disclaimer:

6teen is the intellectual property of respective owners. I am not one of them, so please don't sue. "Inside and Out" is also property of respective owners.I am just a lowly fanfic writer. I do not make money from this venture.

Quick synopsis: Jonesy, head over heels for Nikki, tries to charm her with a little ballad, but it backfires.

This isn't just my first 6teen fic, but my first fic here at FF.N. Please don't flame, but offer constructive criticism if you desire.

The rain poured mercilessly on the cobbled steps. Jonesy Garcia shuddered as he stepped out into night, his coiffed hair drooping into his eyes. He couldn't be dissuaded, at least not yet. He would do anything for that girl. She always rejected his advances for the sake of her friends, but deep down, he knew she had to feel the same way. They've been through so much together, as friends but never more. He wanted to change that. He wouldn't care what his friends would say. He loved them, sure, but she meant so much more to him. They shared a magnetism that could never be broken. They went together like white on rice. He took off at a brisk pace, getting wetter by the second. He couldn't stop now; he was nearly there...

Meanwhile, Nikki Wong was getting ready for bed. She had a rough day at school and just wanted to sleep. Her shoulder length purple hair glistened as she strung her fingers through it. She sighed as she took off her necklace and placed it on her bedside table. It was a gift from her now deceased grandmother, whom she loved dearly. She wore it everyday, without fail. She started to get changed into her pj's but didn't realize that a face was watching her. She did find out though...

"JONESY ELIAS RICARDO GARCIA! What the hell are you doing? " Nikki screamed in horror as she saw him staring at her.

"I, uh, came to sing for you... er something" Jonesy was bright red. Nikki's cursing in a different language muffled him out. He had a feeling it wasn't going to turn out well.

"In the pouring rain? You baka!" She was actually touched that he'd do that for her. He was such a lovable idiot.

"Uh, Nik?" He pointed to his chest and reminded her of the situation.

A echoing scream resonated from the windowsill

"JONESY!" She really didn't care if he saw her or not, but she couldn't let him know. She covered up quickly and shut the window.

"Damnit, now how will I serenade her...?" Jonesy picked up a tiny pebble and hurshed it at the window. Bad idea, as the whole thing shattered. With eyes as big as plates, Jonesy assessed the damage."Oh crap, oh crap!" He narrowly avoided several shards of falling glass.

"Nikki! What's all that noise?" Mr. Wong called out, "We're trying to sleep!"

"It's uh, nothing father." Nikki found out what happened and covered for the J-man. "You owe me BIG, mister!" She hissed at him.

"Anything for you, babe" Jonesy said with a sheepish grin.

Nikki picked up the rock from the floor and threw it at him.

"Ow, hey! What was that for?"

"You know why." Nikki said with a laugh. "Why don't you do what you came here to do in the first place? "

"Yeah, ok..."

Jonesy cleared his throat and began to sing rather off-key

"Nikki, you are my baby

I love you a lot

I wish you could-"

He was interrupted by laughter from Nikki. "That's rich! Why don't you come inside and I can do the serenading? " Jonesy blushed but accepted the offer. "I'll unlock the door. Go through the front and meet me up here, ok?"par par Jonesy quietly opened the screen door and went inside. He always had liked the Wong household with the fresh smells of lavender and newly baked cookies. It reminded him of Nikki, who always smelled good.He groped his way up the stairs and made it to her bedroom. He was still quite wet, as he made little puddles on the floor.

"Jonesy..." Nikki hugged him tightly as he entered.

"Hey Nik. I'm sorry I broke your window."

"Not a problem." She looked at him, her hazel eyes reflecting her longing. Ever so softy, she began to sing

"I'm the girl who

Loves you inside and out

Backwards and forwards

With my heart hanging out

I love no other way..."

She traced Jonesy's lips with her finger and gave him a soft kiss. "I've realized that it doesn't matter what they say, we deserve to be together. We've been through a lot, haven't we?"

"Agreed" Jonesy nodded and held her closer.

"You might want to change your clothes before you catch a cold. I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

"Alright"

"I'll be sure to look!" Nikki grinned.

"Hey!" Jonesy laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"You'll regret that! You don't know how long I spend to make each strand go where it belongs. " Nikki jokingly replied.

"Sure I do! Have you seen this hair in action?"

"Alright, get moving before I lock you out of the bathroom!"

"What if I have to pee?"

"Get in there..."

Jonesy dried off and got changed into some old pants.

"Much better." he said.

"Well, it's quite late, so you might as well stay the night." Nikki yawned.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold. Why don't you and I cuddle up? "

"Jonesy..." she sighed.

She knew she couldn't resist...

Fin

Author's note: I made up Joney's middle names as they are not disclosed in the show. Hope you've enjoyed the fic!


End file.
